User blog:MrAwesome300/Pac Man vs. Mega Man. SSB4 Tourney - Round 1 Battle
Welcome, ladies and gents, to the 8 bit battle of history. For Whale's SSB4 tourney, Wach and I are facing off lyrically as Mega Man and Pac Man, respectively. Voting will be in comments and in a poll in the end. Let's begin! Mega Man The Blue Bomber coming in, showing you what a Bomb this battle can be, I'm Run & Gunin' this battle to the end, you have Zero chance of beating me. When it comes to me, you don't got the Guts, man, just become a circle and Roll away, You're whole life is a disgrace, lose the trace of your place, you treat your home like a buffet. We all know I RockMan, get back, or else I'll have to Mega Blast you out! I ain't afraid of no ghost, can't say that's something you can shout. So get outta here Puck-Man, don't wanna leave you with any regrets, Cause I swear, Fozzie Bear, you just waka waka to the Muppets. Pac Man You little robo-geek, served on a platter like the fruit I eat, Got a Fever catchier than Dr. Wily's Theme, so meet the gaming OG. I define the word "arcade", you define "too many games", From Mega Man X to Game Gear U.S., I see they're all the same, I'll chomp down all these dots, turn you paler than a ghost, Hey, even young Pac Jr. knows who hardcore gamers love the most, I'll handle this personally like the fakes I sue, Your balls haven't dropped yet, dude, hell, I even make better cartoons than you! Mega Man You're losing your lives, my time is wasting, c'mon faggot, stop with all those balls you're chasing, You old, outdated, not loved anymore, I'm a Beast, even the Mrs says I'm amazing. We know I'm much more Super, can't match to me, I'll Smash you so hard the ghost will be in awe, I'll get my Bro Lan to show you my real power, cause now it's time where I really Brawl. I'll use all my StarForce on you, make this Battle Network easier, I'll X you out, and can your model get any less Cheesier?! You piece of Junk, you can't Top me, my raps are Colder than a Blizzard, My Quick raps Drill through you in a Flash, the Numbers are against you, now declare me the winner! Pac Man Don't get all Inky and Blinky, kid, I know you're scared already, Watch me cap this in your com, I'll make this quick yet steady. So some kid as a cosplay robot's suddenly the hero? You might be better at soccer, your rapping grade is literally Zero . I may be old, but at least I'm still fresh With decisions like Legends 3, your series is in a mess, Roll and Bass know I kicked your ass, my flows are doper Because this tourney for you is offically - RESULTS Who won? Pac Man Mega Man Category:Blog posts